Destiny Or Luck?
by wolf-of-the-moonlight
Summary: Max looks back to a miserable time in his life. As he takes a trip down memory lane, he wonders if it was destiny or luck that brought him to his 'soul mate'.


Okay, first of all, I don't own Bey blades. This is a very tame piece of writing compared to some of my others. Hopefully it is just as good though. If some of it doesn't make sense that was because I was writing it at 3:30 in the morn. Please enjoy this story and don't ask for another chapter. IT IS A ONE SHOT!

* * *

Sitting on a bench in a park, a boy with blonde hair looked over at kids his own age playing. He sighed, he had been told not to go near the other boys because they were rough and they would hurt him severely. The boy hated his mother and her worries. They stopped him from being a normal 10 year old, having friends and a life. It was boring.

"You always have the books that I bought you and your studies, why would you want friends?" His mother always asked him when he came home from school and he was depressed. Turning his back on her, he would sulk in his room till his mother couldn't stand it any longer.

That was the last memory he had of his mother, a worried old woman who wanted her son to be a great student, but a lonely one at that.

Getting off the seat, he walked back to the orphanage a block away. He had been there for a month and it was more depressing than his old life. No one wanted a kid that had no friends and whose social skills were useless. He was always going to be in the system.

_Why did my mum not let me be normal? Why was I kept in the house on the most beautiful days when I could have been making new friends and meeting new people?_ These thoughts always crossed his mind. It was the thoughts of a lonely child. His walk was slow and meaningless; no one cared about him.

Looking up as the blonde walked down the busy street, a kid with blue hair was looking just as lonely as he. Walking over to him, he sat down and looked into the kid's eyes.

"Are you lonely?" the blonde asked. His face expressed his loneliness and his words spoke of a boy with no friends.

The blue haired kid looked up and smiled, "Not anymore. What's your name? I'm Tyson." He was friendly enough to actually talk back to him.

"Max. Why do you sit on the bench and not play with the other boys?" Max asked the strange boy.

Tyson just looked over at the boys, "I don't really know how to start a conversation plus they make me nervous." He could see it in Tyson's eyes, his fear of being rejected and being alone again.

"I will stay with you. No need to fear. I have been alone all my life," Max was speaking of only of what he knew. He had nothing to his name and now he was approaching his 16th birthday, he was still alone.

"Why wouldn't people want to talk to you? You are cute and you like to listen by my impression. Girls should worship the ground you walk on," his new friend seemed to be on edge.

Smiling courteously, Max shook his head, "I am too shy for people to want to be my friend. Girls are scared of my because I don't talk to anyone and people don't really know that I have poor social skills."

"They seem fine to me. I like you Max; you seem to know the basic things that I do. I am lonely and I do need a friend," the boy smiled warmly, "I have this strange feeling about you Max, but I can't put my finger on it."

Looking at Tyson, Max smiled, "It would seem that it was not just me. You seemed to draw my attention when normally I would have passed a lonely soul. That strange feeling has me as well."

Standing up, Max held out his hand to the new boy. Inside he hoped that he would take it and that they could be friends. Noticing the gesture, Tyson grasped the hand lightly and followed without question. He trusted the blonde, but he didn't know why.

Turning back towards the park, Max still held onto the hand of the boy behind him. Leading him towards a cherry blossom tree, he finally sat down. Looking around him, he seemed pleased that no one had yet claimed the spot. He gently pulled on the boy's hand and he sat down.

"Do you believe in fate Tyson? Or destiny? For some reason this feels right but I don't know why," Max spoke quietly so only the blue headed boy could hear him. Turning his face towards the blonde he smiled.

"Destiny and fate are one Max, they exist for a reason. You are right, this does feel right and I think I know why," the reply was just as softly spoken as the question was. Looking around at Tyson, his face was puzzled.

Leaning forward, Tyson kissed Max. Taken aback, Max looked at the boy. His face was surprised but a smile had begun rise. The little blonde's face became as radiant as the sun itself and made Tyson smile.

Max felt a change in himself and kissed the boy back. It felt right and nothing could change that feeling. Breaking the kiss Max sat closer to Tyson and embraced him. A single tear fell from his eye. Tyson saw this.

"Is something wrong Max?" He looked at the blonde in confusion, why was he crying?

"I am fine Ty, just finally happy," was all that he said. Kissing him completely, the blonde was finally happy.

After many years of seclusion and many unhappy years, Max had found happiness in this one boy. Looking into the boy's eyes, he wondered where he had been. He knew the answer though. Tyson had been but a short walk and talk away. Always somewhere in the crowd that was Tokyo.

"Was it destiny that brought us together bluey or just some luck?" a blonde man asked his husband as they lay in each other's arms. Looking down sweetly he smiled at him.

"Destiny is what you make it and it has its own path to follow." Satisfied with the reply he let his mind drift back to that day 14 years ago.


End file.
